The Value of Life
The Value of Life is the gaiden chapter that follows Victory or Death in Hector's story in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, and is accessed by beating Victory or Death in 20 turns or less. This chapter takes place near the ruins of the Dragon's Gate. The boss of this chapter is Kishuna, who seals magic in a rather large area, so magical units are greatly hindered in this chapter. Note: All enemies in this chapter are promoted and own 1-2 range weapons including Light Brands and Runeswords, except for the Swordmaster in the same room as Kishuna; this enemy wields a Wo Dao. Also, in Hector Hard Mode, all enemies (except Kishuna) will be Berserkers carrying Devil Axes, Swordslayers, and Tomahawks. Story Kishuna flashbacks to its last talk with Nergal. Nergal dismissed it as a "blunder, my failed morph" because it could neither fight nor harvest quintessence, and told it to "go somewhere and rot away into dust". After it recalls this, Hector's group arrives, and they battle with Kishuna and its troops. Upon its death, Nils notes that he heard it cry out for Nergal as it died, its voice "filled with a terrible sorrow". Special Items *2 Runeswords (one dropped by the Swordmaster, one in the northwest chest) *1 Fortify Staff (in the northeast chest) *1 Swordslayer (dropped by a Berserker) (Hector Hard Mode only) Reinforcements (Taken from http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/gba/fe7/ch32x_h.shtml) *1 General (upper right staircase) before your 2nd turn *1 General (upper right staircase), 1 Sniper(top staircase) before your 3rd turn *1 General (upper right staircase), 1 Sniper(top staircase) before your 4th turn *1 Sniper (top staircase) before your 5th turn *1 General (bottom left staircase) before your 7th turn *1 General (bottom left staircase) before your 8th turn *1 General (bottom left staircase) before your 9th turn *1 Valkyrie (bottom right staircase) before your 12th turn *1 Valkyrie (bottom right staircase) before your 13th turn *1 Valkyrie (bottom right staircase) before your 14th turn *1 Valkyrie (bottom right staircase) before your 15th turn *1 Valkyrie (bottom right staircase) before your 16th turn *1 Valkyrie (bottom right staircase) before your 17th turn *2 Snipers (staircases in Kishuna's room) when the center door is opened *2 Generals (staircases in Kishuna's room) one turn after center door is opened *2 Snipers (staircases in Kishuna's room) two turns after center door is opened *2 Generals (staircases in Kishuna's room) three turns after center door is opened *2 Snipers (staircases in Kishuna's room) four turns after center door is opened *2 Generals (staircases in Kishuna's room) five turns after center door is opened *4 Berserkers (see note below, under "Secrets") (It should be noted that the Valkyries are just as hindered by the Magic Seal effect as your own units, so units can gain cheap experience by killing them as they emerge without fear of retaliation.) Secrets If a Warp staff is used to send a unit into the center room while it is still locked and the unit is moved to the Swordmaster's position (right behind the door), the door will open automatically, and four Berserkers will suddenly appear in the center room. This also starts the appearances of the Snipers and Generals in the center room just as if the door had been opened normally. This was likely done to discourage players from taking such shortcuts, as the Berserkers will not appear if the door is opened from the outside, although some players may haphazardly prefer to warp powerful units in the room for EXP, like Oswin or Hector. If you are playing in Hector Hard Mode, normal hector mode enemies appear in one of the cutscenes before the battle. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters